


Harry Potter: The Heir Of Thy Ancient

by fan_of_fanfiction1243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Overpowered Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_of_fanfiction1243/pseuds/fan_of_fanfiction1243
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. Sure, he was a wizard ( a really powerful one too), but he had a big secret that not even he knew about. He is abused by his parents but on his 11th birthday, something happens. From that day he had a better life. Even if he is the most powerful wizard in the world😂.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. The Potters

**Author's Note:**

> $ $ is parsel tongue  
> * * is thoughts  
> " " is speech<  
> / /is gobbledygook  
> I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. ONLY THE PLOT.

Harry Potter was a very small and pale boy while, his brother, was a rosy-cheeked fat boy. The reason Harry was small and pale, was because his parents abused him but praised his brother because he was more important. But people around him hated him, henceforth getting treated like a squib.

He was forced to make beds, dinners, sleep in a cupboard and stuff slaves do. He had a lot of accidental magic but his brother didn't. In fact, Harry thought that his brother was a squib. Harry felt like nobody loved him and he was starved, ignored, and much more. Harry preferred to be alone, which his family gladly let him. Harry was very smart but he was also very scared. He was scared because anyone in the Manor could harm him and get away with it. He never talked unless told to and never asked for anything. Many people just looked at him in disgust and coo over his brother. Harry never wanted anything but was blamed for being a thief and a liar. He realized quickly that protesting would get him into more trouble so whenever he was blamed for something ( which was pretty often) he just stood there and answered everything they wanted to hear.

One time, his brother was so angry at Harry for existing, he said to James that Harry had been bullying him into giving his food to him and boy did Harry get punished. Harry had scars from every punishment he ever got which was a lot. He even got punishment for sleeping one minute overtime. Little did they know, someone was watching them. A snake. $Why can't I eat them?$ she asked herself.  
$Eat who?$ a voice suddenly asked. The snake turned around and saw the boy  
$ S-sorry. I-i should introduce myself. I am Harry.$ $ Pleasure to meet you. I am Sikora.$

Little did they know they had a soul bond and could never leave each other.$ I am very sleepy Harry. Please can I sleep in your lap?$ Sikora asked. $, Of course, you can. I am still warm.$ When Harry woke up he felt something breathing in his lap. He looked down and saw Sikora. He smiled when she sneezed in her sleep and laughed when she pulled a face. When Sikora woke up she was in a nice warm nest. Or so she thought because when she woke up, she looked up and saw Harry's face laughing back at her. She slapped him gently with her tail causing him to hold where she hit him with fake pain and then burst out laughing at her expression.L It was Harrys 11th birthday and like expected, he didn't get anything from his parents or his brother but unexpectedly got a gift from Sikora and he bought her some treats from a shop which she enjoyed a lot. As the family was walking to Gringotts, so many reporters came up that harry got trampled and injured but Sikora hissed anyone else away. When Harry got up again, they went into Gringotts where they met a goblin, but instead of it taking them to Lily and James, it took them to a room. Harry, too scared to object, followed the goblin into that room. In that room were a desk, two chairs, a dagger, and a bowl. The goblin motioned him to sit down, so he sat reluctantly. " My name is Grip-hook. "The goblin said. " There have been problems in your account. In order to fix these problems, you need to do a blood test. Would you like to take an inheritance test as well?" "Sure." Grip-hook then got up and motioned Harry to follow. After a few minutes of walking, Harry was about to ask where they were going, when they went into a room. It had a dagger, a piece of parchment, a desk, and two chairs. Once Harry sat down, the goblin told him to cut his hand on the parchment, which he slowly did.


	2. The Inheritance part 1

_As soon as the blood hit the parchment, words appeared._

It read:

_Name: Hadrian James Potter Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Gryffindor Emrys Magic_

_Ancestors: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Merlin the Great, Morgana._

_Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Magical Carer: Mistress Magic_

_Heirships:_

_House Hufflepuff, House Ravenclaw, House Slytherin, House Gryffindor, House Emrys, House Black_

_Blocks:_

_Magic 99%( By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Occlumency 90%(By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Legilimency 90%(By Lily Potter)_

_Broom Riding 100%(James Potter)_

_Intelligence 0%( Broken By Harry Potter)_

_Parseltongue 0% (Broken by Harry Potter)_

_Abilities:_

_Parseltongue_

_Occlumency_

_legilimency_

_Mind control_

_Animagus!Multiple Forms_

_Venom sacks_

_Petrifying eyes_

_Wings_

_sharp teeth_

_changing temperature_

_dementor form_

_Vaults:_

_Vault 102 aka Gryffindor:  
13,294,348 Galleons  
784 Knuts  
0 Sickles_

_Vault 123 aka Ravenclaw:  
33,414,3143 Galleons  
54,56,53 knuts  
10 sickles_

_Vault 103 aka Slytherin:  
_ _43,243,26 Galleons  
35,64,65 Knuts  
55 sickles_

_Vault 138 aka Hufflepuff:  
55,436,35,46 Galleons  
44,354 Knuts  
34 Sickles_

_Vault 100 aka Black:  
43,543 Galleons  
56,373 Knuts  
43 Sickles_

_Vault 1 aka Merlin:  
65,465,34 Galleons  
4,554 Knuts  
65 Sickles_

_Vault 2 aka Morgana:  
57,86,865,9 Galleons_   
_34,54,67 Knuts_   
_5,454 Sickles_

  
_Properties:_

_Hogwarts_

_Gryffindor Castle, Lions Den, 25% Hogwarts_

_Ravenclaw Cruise, Ravens Nest, 25% Hogwarts_

_Slytherin Cottage, Snakes rock, 25% Hogwarts_

_Hufflepuff Country-house, Badgers Hole, 25%_ _Hogwarts_

_No.12 Grimmauld Place, Black Mansion_

_Merlin Reserve, Merlin Castle_

_Morgana's Cave, Morgana's Castle_

_Magical Objects:_

_Sword of Gryffindor  
Sorting Hat  
The Slytherin Locket  
Hufflepuff's Cup  
Ravenclaw's Diadem _

_Specimens:_

_dementor blood 5%_

_Basilisk blood 10%_

_Veela blood 50%_

_Dragon blood 35%_

_  
Titles:_

_Lord Gryffindor_

_Lord Ravenclaw_   
  
_Lord Slytherin_

_Lord Hufflepuff_

_Lord Hogwarts_

_Lord Black_

_Lord Pendragon_

_King of Magic_

_Master of Death  
  
  
_

Harry was fuming that his parents and Dumbledore would put blocks on him." Grip-hook. Can you remove the blocks from me?

* * *

Authors note: Ok so this chapter was short but I really wanted to get onto the next chapter. Bye!


	3. The Inheritance part 2

_"Grip-hook. Can you remove the blocks placed on me?"  
_

"Yes, we can." With that Grip-hook and Harry walked out of the room to the ritual room and started the process. After a minute, just as Harry was going to quit, pain coursed through him and after a minute of screaming, he fainted.

* * *

At Hogwarts

Hogwarts could feel her master in pain so she let out a small branch of magic to her master to calm him, it worked. Hogwarts was shaking in her excitement, she knew her master would come soon. Yes! She knew what she should do for her master! She should change herself just for her master, she would please him.

* * *

Gringotts

Once Harry woke up, he had a small headache, but he drank a relieving potion to cure it. As soon as he got dressed, Ragnok and Grip-hook came through the door." My lord. You have awoken," said Ragnok," You have a letter."

Ragnok passed him a letter. It read:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress_

Ragnok passed Harry a large box, which contained all of his rings. One by one he put them on, letting them merge into one ring. Harry called out 'Lion's den' and appeared at the place. It was a giant mansion with stone lions( that are enchanted to stop anyone from going in without permission of course). One regal-looking lion jumped off his rock and licked Harry, then roared at the other lions that opened the gates for him. Just as he walked through the gate, a house-elf apparated in front of Harry. " Our master is returneds! Master Harry came!"  
Suddenly, a bunch of house-elves apparated in front of Harry and some were laughing for joy while other fainted. When everyone had calmed down and woke up Harry asked the house- elve his name." What is your name? Mys name is Hinkler!"  
Suddenly a house-elf came up to Harry with Sikora on its shoulders $ Harry!$ $ Hello Sikora!$ Sikora happily jumped on Harry's shoulder.

* * *

Hogwarts

Hogwarts was happy because, in 2 days, her master would be coming to her.


	4. Diagon Alley

Harry had gone on his own around Diagon Alley, while his twin brother, Daniel, and his parents went without Harry.

$Harry. Let's go to Gringotts to get money for school things.$ Sikora said.  
$Ok Sikora. I should also get a trunk as well.$ Harry replied to his familiar.

When they got to Gringotts, the goblins bowed to Harry, to which Harry nodded his head slightly. A group of goblins were trying to calm down some people. Upon closer inspections, it was James and Lily Potter causing the commotion. They were demanding that Daniel be allowed to access the Gryffindor vault but the goblin said that the boy didn't have the blood of Gryffindor, therefore not allowing him to use the money inside the vault let alone enter the vault.

Eventually, the goblin saw Harry and questioned him silently. Once Harry nodded his head, the goblin beckoned him to come over and said to the Potters that Harry was the only one who could enter the Gryffindor vault, which infuriated the Potters but the left.

Once the Potters left, Harry withdrew money from one of his vaults and left to buy his school equipment.

First, he got his school robes, where he met a boy called Draco Malfoy and became friends with him. Then he met a boy call Blaise Zabini and also became a quick friend with him.

After he had gotten everything but a wand, he counted his money and had enough without having to go back to Gringotts to collect more money for a wand.

Once he got to Ollivanders, he slowly entered the shop when a voice made him jump. "Hello, Mr Potter. I was wondering when I would be seeing you."

Not talking much, he took the wand given to him and waved it, causing a vase to smash. "NOPE! No! Definitely not!"

Ollivander then took the wand Harry was holding and swapped it with another one. This cycle continued for an hour until Ollivander took a wand from a large box. "Try this. It has hawthorn wood, a dragon heartstring for Its core and its 14 inches and quite supple."  
So Harry tried it. Instantly he felt his magic coursing through his wand.

Once Harry had bought his wand, he bought a snowy owl called Hedwig.

Once Harry had got to Potter Manor, he waited until he was completely alone. When he was alone, he said Gryffindor Castle and appeared in front of the grand castle.

* * *

Author note: The description of Harry wand is a wand that I designed


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Harry had just finished breakfast at Lions Den when Hinkler brought in his trunk. Hinkler told Harry that he had already packed the trunk.  
  
Harry grabbed his trunk and flooed too platform 9 and three quarters.  
  
Once he got there h saw the Potters but then he spotted the Malfoys and the Zabinis who spotted him and waved apart from Draco and Blaise who hugged him.  
  
After saying goodbye to both families, they found an empty compartment and shut the door and sat down. When the food trolley came harry bought the sweets from the money in his bag.  
  
Harry pulled out a pack of exploding snap and other two nodded eagerly. Eventually, Draco won but before he could celebrate, someone opened the door to the compartment. That, someone, was non-other than Daniel Potter.  
" Hey what are you doing here dumbass?" He said

.  
"Something smarter than you. What does it look like?" Harry replied.  
"Wait until father hears about this," Harry smirked," He'll knock some sense into you, brother."  
Then Daniel turned and left the compartment.  
"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked.  
"I bet I'll be in Slytherin," Harry said.  
"We're all probably going to be in the same house," said Blaise.  
"Then we're Slytherins," Draco announced.  
"I have a secret. Want to hear it?" Draco and Blaise nodded.  
Harry pulled out his wand and put some charms on the door. He then proceeded to take out the parchment from his inheritance test at Gringotts and gave it to them.

HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry had fallen asleep on the train after telling Draco and Blaise to wake him when the train gets to Hogwarts. While Harry was asleep, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger had come in and asked if they had seen a toad. "Have you seen a toad? Neville here lost his." The mudblood had said. "No. Besides, if I had brought a toad I would have 'lost' it straight away. Now go away you filthy little mudblood." Draco replied. She had run out crying. After that, Draco and Blaise got dressed in their robes. Harry was still asleep in his robes. Neither one of them had noticed that he was already in his robes when they got onto the train so he didn't need to get dressed into his robes later. Once they had gotten dressed, from somewhere, they heard a voice saying that they had five more minutes until they got to their stop so Draco stuffed some of the sweets leftovers into his pockets and then he stuffed the other sweets into Harry's pocket and gave Blaise a handful which he took. Draco shook Harry awake as the doors opened on the train and everyone hopped out, onto Hogsmeade station.


	6. The Sorting Ceremony part 1

Harry, Draco, and Blaise got off the train when they heard a heavily accented voice calling out behind them.  
"Firs' years, this way! Follow me! 'Ello Daniel!"  
They turned around and spotted the creature that had said that. It was a half-breed. Daniel called back out to the half-breed.  
"Hello, Hagrid!"  
As they headed off the platform, they started talking about who was the most annoying student here at the moment. It ended up being three people who were the most annoying. It was the weasel, the-boy-who-annoyed, and the filthy mudblood. The mudblood thought she was better than everyone and that everyone should bow down to her as well as praise her so much, that her name was a compliment. Obviously, she was annoying. Second, the weasel. He thought that everything that he wanted was his, especially food. Finally, Daniel Potter. He acted as though he was a king. But, of course, he wasn't. In fact, Harry was a king. 

"No more 'en four to a boa'." The ugly half-breed said. When Harry, Draco, Blaise, and a mixed-skinned boy who introduced himself as Theodore Nott got a boat, they overheard plans to bully Slytherins by none other than Potter, Weasel, and mudblood. Planning to defuse those schemes, the sly group of soon-to-be-Slytherins sat in their boat and chatted with each other. 

Before long, they heard a bunch of 'oohs' and 'aahs' coming from the mudbloods and the half-breeds.  
"Duck everyone! Those vines cane be tricky sometimes. Hehe!" Said the giant half-breed.  
'It's insane.' Harry thought.

As the group got out of their boat and up the hill to the entrance to the castle, the whispering got louder but they ignored it. Daphne and Draco were still shocked at the many titles their friend had.  
_________________  
Hogwarts herself.

She was close to bursting when she finally felt her master on her grounds. She decided to connect with him. The founder's spirits wanted to meet him too so when she reached out to him, she took them with her. 

_____________  
Harry

he felt something try to enter his mind so, as a reaction, he blocked them out though the force that tried to enter his mind seemed familiar when all of a sudden, he heard 5 voices. The voices seemed to realise this, so they stopped and one started speaking.

'Hello, master. I am the spirit of Hogwarts. You are my master. You are lord Hogwarts. Call me Oasis.' Said a soft, melodic voice that was Oasis.  
The next one was a jolly, feminine voice. ' Hello, Harry. I am Helga Hufflepuff. The others here are Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Griffindor. You obviously know that you are our heirs because of the Gringotts visit, right? For us to be able to help you, you need to let us in your mind. We can strengthen your occlumens shields and your legilimens powers.


	7. The Sorting Ceremony Part 2

As the students went up the hill, whispering broke out. Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Daphne had no idea what they were talking about so they just talked about who was the most annoying student here. It was decided that instead of one annoying person, there was three. They were Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Daniel Potter. Ronald Weasley was just absolutely disgusting when eating food, and if anyone had something he wanted, he would take it. Hermione Granger was a know-it-all and she thought that she owned every single book. Daniel Potter was the most annoying out of the trio. He thought every bit of money and food belonged to him.  
  


 _'Well at least not everyone is as annoying as the dream team.'_ Said the deep, gruff voice that was Godric Gryffindor's voice.  
That got some laughs out of the founders and Oasis.  
  
When they got up to the entrance hall, they could hear some faint talking through the doors that led to the great hall. Suddenly, a stern-looking witch came out of a hidden side door. She looked fairly old and had black under-robes with an emerald outer-robe. She also wore a black, pointed hat.   
  


"My name is Minerva Mcgonagall but you will call me professor Mcgonagall, and I am the head of the Gryffindor house. The names of these houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points, while any misbehaviour will lose you house points and you will be dealt with accordingly." She said.

She left back through the hidden door that it seemed only she knew about, letting the whispers resume.  
  
All of a sudden, someone screamed and pointed at the wall. Harry, knowing exactly what she was pointing at, wasn't surprised when he turned and saw ghosts coming out of the wall. Oasis had told him that the ghosts did this with a different conversation every year.  
  
"-But haven't we given Peeves enough chances already? He gives us all a bad name I mean- Oh, I say, who are you? oh wait, you must be the first years, waiting to be sorted?," The fat Friar said, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old house you know."

After they had finished talking to the students, the ghosts left-back threw the wall and Professor Mcgonagall returned through the hidden door.   
"We are ready for you now."  
All of a sudden, the doors leading to the great hall, burst wide open and in walked the group of first-years. Many of them gasped when they looked up at the ceiling which was enchanted to look like the night sky outside. Harry heard Granger exclaiming that the ceiling was enchanted and you could find out how if you read Hogwarts: A History. She was REALLY annoying.

Mcgonagall had picked up a three-legged stool and a hat and walked up to the front of the hall, a couple of feet from the head table, and placed the stool on the floor and pulled a scroll from inside her robes and started to speak.  
"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and place that hat on your head. you will then go to your table accordingly." She said loudly.  
  


"Abbot, Hannah."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Susan."

"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Boots, Terry."

"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Patil, Parvati."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Patil, Padma."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Granger, Hermione."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Longbottom, Neville."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Weasley, Ronald."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Scotts, Masie." 

"Hufflepuff!"

"Crabbe, Vicent."

"Slytherin!"

"Goyle, Gregory."

"Slytherin!" 

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"Slytherin!"

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"Slytherin!"

"Zabini, Blaise."

"Slytherin!"

"Potter, Daniel."

Whispering broke out almost instantly.  
"Did she just say, Daniel Potter?"

"THE Daniel Potter?"

As he strutted up to the stool, obviously enjoying the fame, he waved at the girls who waved at him back excitedly and when he got to the stool, he sat down ungraciously and roughly put the hat on his head with an arrogant smirk. After a minute, his smirk turned into a very angered frown and from the looks of it, the mental conversation with the hat wasn't going well at all. After another minute his face grew into a confident smirk and the hat had finally made a decision.

"Gryffindor!"

Daniel strutted past the last of the first years and next to the Weasley twins while they were shouting. "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Then Harry's name was called.  
  


"Potter, Harry."

The shock on everyone's faces (except Harry's friends) was clear that basically nobody knew about him and that his coming to Hogwarts was a big surprise to everyone including Dumbledore.

As he walked up to the stool, he got looks of curiosity and one of disgust from his own brother.

He sat on the stool and heard a male voice so, knowing it was the sorting hat, he lowered his shields.  
' _Harry Potter, someone of interest. Ah, voices I have longed to hear for so long. Hello, Friends. Anyway, I need to sort you, Harry. Because you have all traits of the houses, the choice is yours to decide which house you go too. Good luck.'_ The Hat said. _  
' Hello Sorting Hat, I believe that you cannot decide but you believe that I would do best in Slytherin. I think the same. Announce it and the trouble that will follow my new house will be over in a matter of time.'_ Harry thought.  
 _'Visit_ _me whenever you can. Good luck in'_ "Slytherin!"

The silence that followed the Hat's announcement was defeating. Soon Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and Snape started clapping. Then the rest of the Slytherins and few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Draco and Blaise moved apart so Harry could sit down at the table and eat.

"Now everyone is sorted and at their house tables, we can start the feast."

Suddenly, food appeared on every plate on the four tables.

2 hours later, everyone was full and Dumbledore had just finished his big speech and everyone was going to their common rooms.

Harry and his friends as well as the other Slytherins had just made their way to the Slytherin common room when Professor Snape had called a meeting in the common room. After everyone was there he did his speech. Then, because everyone was tired, everyone went to bed.


End file.
